una navidad al estilo saint seiya
by Jessy de Geminis
Summary: la navidad de los caballeros del zodiaco continua...que otra cosa ocurrira? ya se encuentran en la fiesta....espero les guste...n.n en fin...capitulo 7 perdonen la tardanza...y dejen reviws por favor
1. planeando la fiesta

hola, bueno les traigo este fic que es el primero de comedia que hago que siento que me queda bien y el primero que publico, en fin.  
este fic lo hice ya que estamos en las fiestas navideñas, no se preocupen no sera muy largo solo de unos 20 capitulos y ya...no es cierto, mas o menos unos 5 capitulos, maximo 6, bueno espero que se de su agrado, me despido por ahora dejandolos con este fic,y pidiendoles de favor que mander reviws. 

NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA

CAPITULO 1: PLANEANDO LA FIESTA 

El día comenzó muy tranquilo, nuestros héroes o mejor dicho los caballeros del zodiaco se encontraban reunidos en el templo del patriarca Shion, déjenme explicarles: después de todas, todas las batallas la bruja digo, Saori e Hilda revivieron a sus caballeros y para acabarla de moler los juntaron en le templo de Shion, los plateados estaban cuidando el santuario y los de bronce tratando de que los de Asgar y los dorados se mataran entre si:

-¡¡Gane!! Flor imperial-dijo Sid dejando las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡¡Milo!!-exclamo Saga.

-¿Qué!!?

-¡¡es la millonésima vez que nos gana!!-continuo Saga.

-¿y que quieres que haga? –pregunto Milo haciendo un gesto de "que estupido eres" (ustedes me entiende ¿no?)

-pues q cambien el maldito juego imbecil…

-no me digas imbecil, tarado…

-oigan chicos, tal vez podríamos jugar a…-decía Sid deteniéndose para pensar-¡¡ponle la cola al burro!!

-¡¡¡SIII!!-dijeron todos, absolutamente todos los presentes (atención Athena e Hilda no se encontraban).

-yo opino que Seiya sea el burro…ya que no tenemos el dibujo del burro pues…-opino Kanon mirando a Seiya con malicia.

-a no…ya no quiero jugar…-decía mientras todos se acercaban acechadora mente hacia Seiya.

-no te preocupes amigo mío, no te va a doler…

-eso dices tu pato…

-esta bien solo un poco, pero muy poquito….-dicho esto todos se le fueron encima a Seiyita.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!

-¡¡hey chicos, les tengo una proposición!!- dijo Afrodita el cual apenas entraba al templo observando la nube de humo que rodeaba a todos los caballeros logrando que fuese ignorado.

-¡¡bola de inútiles!!!-grito Death logrando que los caballeros dejaran en paz al pobre de Seiya: X.x 

-¿Qué quieres M al cuadrado?-pregunto Milo.

-¿Qué no me digas así?!! ….

-chicos por favor, vengo a proponerles que…así como todos tendrán su festividad de navidad también nosotros podríamos disfrutar de esa fiesta… en la que convivimos con nuestros seres queridos y en este caso compañeros, sentir el deseo de dar sin pedir nada a cambio, olvidar los rencores y…-mientras Afro se les echaba un súper sermón:

-u.u zzzZZ (carita de todos los presentes)

-Afro ahorra te los sermones, esos déjaselos a Shion, chicos en estas fiestas bebes hasta las doce de la noche y aparte mas en lo que se te baja la cena…-dijo Death llamando al atención de todos. 

-¿eso quiere decir que desde una hora definido beberemos licor hasta ahogarnos de borrachos?-pregunto Sid levantando la mano como si fuese niño de primaria.

-algo así…-respondió Death, Shun levando la mano al igual que Sid.

-mi hermano no me deja tomar bebidas alcohólicas…-dijo Shun con su carita de angelito.

-a mi tampoco…-dijo Sid volviendo a levantar la mano.

-a mi si, oigan Sid y Shun, no les están pidiendo permiso a sus hermanos, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quiera…- aconsejaba Kanon.

-¡¡Kanon!!-dicen al unísono Bud, Ikki y Saga.

-¿Qué?...

-¿Cómo que, que? Estas induciendo a mi pobre hermanito Shun a tus vicios…al igual que Sid.

-Ikki no hagas dramas, tranquilo, ta bien no beberán igual que nosotros, bueno de hecho ni tu ni tus amiguitos de bronce por que aun no son mayores de edad y no es por hacerles sentir mal pero ustedes son lo únicos que no van a tomar, por que todos los de Odin son mayores de Edad… -opino Milo

-see-apoyaron los demás excepto los de bronce.

-oigan chicos, si vamos ha hacer nuestra fiesta tenemos que preparar algo…podría ser pavo relleno acompañado de ensalada de manzana y espagueti o tal vez pierna rellena con ensalada rusa y…algo mas…-decía Afrodita colocándose un dedo en la barbilla. 

-yo opino que pavo…

-si yo apoyo a la cabrita…

-cállate alacrancito andante…

-Shura, Milo por favor ¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!! –Pidió amablemente Afrodita-esta epoca es para compartir, ademas... ¿que prefieren el fisco de comida de Saori o lo que haremos nosotros? -O.0

-bien comencemos…-dicho esto por Saga, claro, todos salieron del templo del patriarca.Después de unas horas llegaron de nuevo al templo, unos traían fruta, otros al pavo aun vivo, queso, mayonesa, crema, las pastas para el espagueti, unas ollas, etc.…

-muy bien, ahora hay que dividirnos las labores…-dijo Afrodita aplaudiendo.

-¬¬

-este niño cada vez esta mas loco…-dijo Death, los demás asintieron. 

-;-; ¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo conmigo? Yo que tanto te quiero wuaaa TT

-Afrodita no te pongas así, yo también te quiero pero…es divertido molestar a quien amas…-decía Death para tratar de consolar a Afrodita.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Afrodita secando sus lagrimas, Death y los demás dorados asintieron, Afrodita abrazo a Death el cual abrió la boca entre metiendo un dedo en esta haciendo un gesto de "que asco" todos los dorados comenzaron a reír.

-oigan chicos, si trajeron el pavo vivo…alguien va a tener que matarlo…-dijo Alberich con ojos maliciosos tomando un cuchillo-yo me ofrezco.

-yo también…-dijo Death casi aventando a Afrodita el cual fue a parar hasta la entrada por al cual apenas llegaban las dos diosas, los caballeros se inclinaron. 

-supimos que iban a festejar la navidad y nos dimos cuenta también de que les hacia falta el árbol-dijo Saori.

-así que les trajimos el arbolito y los adornitos, ahora si estará lista su navidad…- decía Hilda mientras Jabu dejaba el arbolito en el suelo, en la mente de las perversas brujas:

genial, esta bola de estupidos pondrán el árbol, prepararan la cena, adornaran y nosotras no nos tocara hacer nada… que buena idea tuvimos al juntar a los de bronce, oro y asgar…

-muchas gracias…-dijo Afrodita, las diosas sonrieron para después salir del lugar.

-Mu borra aquellas brujas de la lista…-dijeron todos al unísono en cuanto desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

-entonces Alberich y Death mataran al pavo, yo me ofrezco para ayudar con el espagueti…-decía Sigfried.

-yo parto las frutas y verduras…-dijo Shura.

-Sid y yo le ayudamos a Shura…-dijo Milo.

-Aldebarán, Thor Mu, Shaka y Aioria que pongan el arbolito…-opino Afrodita.

-Fenrir tu ayúdanos a rellenar el pavo, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun ustedes también ayuden a Fenrir-decía Shaka.

-Dohko, Shion e Ikki, ustedes hagan la lista de los invitados, ósea, nosotros…-dijo Afrodita 

-oigan Aioros y yo también queremos ayudar a Shura, Milo y Sid-dijo Saga colocándose a un lado de la tercia 

-esta bien ¿quien mas se ofrece para hacer algo? … -pregunto Afro.

-Kanon, Camus y yo ayudaremos con el espagueti…-dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa de comercial como diciendo "yo uso Colgate"

-yo ayudare con la lista…-dijo Bud

-muy bien entonces los que quedamos que somos yo el caballero mas hermosos de todos, Afrodita, Mime y Hagen adornaremos el templo…

-¡¡oigan!! –dijo una voz femenina

-¡¡nosotras también queremos ayudar!!!

-¡¡Oh no!!!-exclamaron todos al observar cuatro figuras.

-no, nooooo….¡¡pepe el toro es inocente!!! -grito Sid colocando sus manos en sus ojos meneando su cabella de un lado a otro.

-0.ô (cara de los 4 desconocidos).

-caballeros y niños primero…-dijo Seiya buscando una ventana en la cual pudiera salir.

-todos, todos, pecho tierra…-grito Milo tirandose al suelo seguido por todos los caballeros.

-¡¡caballeros!!-exclamaron los desconocidos en modo de fastidio.

CONTINUARA

holaa que tal??

espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me esforse mucho y bueno como simpre les digo:

cualquien duda, comentario, pregunta, sujerencia, critica constructiva y destructiva manden un review yo los recibire y leere con mucho gusto.

bueno que mas le spuedo decir, espero de todo corazon que les aya agradado esta historia.

sin nada mas que decir me despido deseandoles:

"una feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo, feliz vida" y por supuesto "felices fic"

con muchisisimo cariño:

"Jessy de geminis" 

por cierto, Carochibi, Maricela, si me estan leyendo quiero que sepan que son unas super amigas, y es encerio, me agradan mucho tus historia Maricera, Caro, espero que pronto puedamos ver una historia tuya por aqui, tomate tu tiempo, les deseo lo mejor y no solo a ustedes, sino que tambien a todas las y los lectores que andan por aqui leyendo las tonterias que se nos ocurren, ojala y todos su sueños, anelos, deseos, etc se cumpla, y sepan que en mi encuentran no solo una fanatica de sus hisotria sino que una amiga tambien, confidente...

ahora si me despido mandandoles a todos y todas un abrazo y dejandoles un mensaje que les ayudara:

" si tus sueños no has realizado, no pierdas las esperanzas, sigue intentando, no te des por vencido y no olvides que simpre donde estes, estara un amigo, tal vez sea dios, si es que creen en él o si son politeistas como yo, estaran los dioses ayudanlolos y les prometo que resare por todos ustedes por que cumplan sus sueños realidad"

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!

ATTE. Jessica de Geminis alias "Bipolar" 


	2. ¿alguien mas nos ayuda? ¬¬

HOLA aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste...algo muy importante estos personajes no son mios y si en algun momento los ofendo por favor aganmelo saber...

NAVIDAD ESTILO SAINT SEIYA

CAPITULO 2¿ALGUIEN MÁS NOS AYUDA? ¬¬

-¡¡¡chicos, chicos!!-exclamo una de las voces.

-somos nosotras, Marín, Shaina, Geinst y yo, June…a y Misty

-hola…-dijo Misty saludando con alegria.

-¿bola de inútiles por que tanto drama?-preguntaron al unísono Geinst y Shaina.

-baaa… ¿Por qué no son unos personajes de fic cómicos normales?-pregunto Milo dándose golpecitos con dos dedos a un lado del ojo.

-si hicimos tanto drama fue para que los y las lectoras se quedaran en tensión y no perdieran el interés por esta entupida historia…pero tenían que ser amazonas…-dice Saga mientras le cae un rayo. . .

-eso no estaba en el libreto….-dice Sid revisando el dichoso libreto.

Ya está bien, no le cae un rayo a Saga si promete no volver a decir esa, tal vez no me caigan bien las amazonas, pero no todas, además son mujeres y eso afecta a todas, ahora, continúen con el fic por fa…

-prometo no volver a decir eso…-dice mi Sagita lindo levantando la mano derecha.

Ya continúen…

-ta bien…

Muy bien como decía, las amazonas entraron al templo, seguido de Misty.

-¿Cómo que quieren ayudar?-pregunto Afrodita colocando sus puños en su cintura.

-hay guapo claro que si…… además te voy a ayudar a que Death se ponga celoso…-decía Misty susurrándole al oído a Afrodita, desde lejos se apreciaba como si Misty le diera un beso en al oreja a Afrodita.

-¡¡MISTY!!!-grito Death-¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!!!-ordeno pero eso empeoro las cosas.

-no le estoy haciendo nada…

-¿no le estas asiendo nada¡¡Lo besaste en el oído yo te vi!!- grito Death colocándose frente a Misty, Afrodita y los demás solo movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro dependiendo de quien hablara. 

-no, lo bese….

-a que si…

-a que no…

-que si…

-¿a quieres que lo bese para que te quejes con provecho? bueno…-dicho esto, Misty, paso su brazo por los hombros de Afrodita haciéndolo hacia atrás, Afrodita solo soltó un pequeño gemido ante la impresión, Misty con el otro brazo sostuvo las muñecas de Afrodita para que no se opusiera y…chan, chan, chan, chan…Misty beso Afrodita.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante el acto de Misty, boquiabierta, Death apretó los puños mientras Afrodita trataba de zafarse sin obtener resultados, tenia abiertos los ojos de par en par, observando el gesto de acecino que estaba poniendo Death, por fin termino el beso, todos se quedaron callados sin decir ni una sola palabra de seguro ni siquiera respiraron.

-¿te gusto? Por que puedo volver a hacerlo-pregunto Misty colocando a Afrodita a su pose original.

-no…Death…

-¡¡¡¡MALDITO MISTY TE VOY, TE VOY!!… ¡¡¡¡A MATAR, DESGRACIADO!!!!-exclamo Death para después comenzar a corretearlo.

-entonces chicos…. ¿nos dejan ayudarlos o no?-pregunto June. 

-claro que si…-exclamo Shun al instante sonrojándose ante sus respuesta-lo siento…

-niños enamorados…-dijeron al unísono Saga y Kanon.  
-pues si, ustedes harán el ponche y no se admiten quejas…-dijo Afrodita cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡salvaje!!…-exclamo Misty en cuanto Death le cayó encima.

-te voy a matar, Afrodita es mío…-dijo Death sumamente molesto.

-¿Cómo que soy tuyo?-pregunto Afrodita acercándose a los dos hombres.

-claro que si, eres mi pareja…-decía Death.

-no, ya no, si piensas que soy de tu propiedad mejor aquí le dejamos, yo soy libre, el amor es para liberarte no para ser propiedad de alguien, caballeros y amazonas, por favor hay que comenzar a preparar la cena…-dijo Afrodita saliendo del templo del patriarca con dirección a su templo, el de piscis.

-Afrodita espera, tú eres el que esta organizando todo, debes quedarte…-dijo Sid tratando de detener a Afrodita.

-si, lo se Sid, solo voy por algunos adornos, mientras comiencen a hacer lo que les corresponde… -dijo Afrodita regalándole una linda sonrisa a Sid.

-bueno comencemos…-dijo Saga.

Matando El Pavo 

-¡¡Alberich, va la millonésima vez que se te escapa ese maldito animal!!…-exclamo Death en cuanto Alberich salto hacia el pavo pero nuestro amiguito fue mas listo ya que se detuvo y Alberich con tanto impulso que iba pues…plash, pum…bam, bum, supongo que ya imaginaran.

-¡¡pues no veo que tu estés haciendo algo!!…-reclamo Alberich ante el regaño de Death.

-bien pues observa y aprende…-decía Death caminando hacia el pavo, Alberich solo se cruzo de brazos.

-hey chicos, 100 dólares a que Death no puede casar el pavo y darle una lección a Alberich…-dijo Saga el cual observaba todo desde la ventana de la cocina.

-100 a que Death lo caza al final…-dijo Milo colocando el dinero en la mesa, Saga hizo lo mismo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

-200, ni Death y mucho menos Alberich cazan el pavo…-dijo Sid colocando su mano encima de las de Saga y Milo con el dinero, los tres hombres observaron al par, Shura y Aioros llegaron con las frutas y verduras para después unírseles a la tercia.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Shura observando como Alberich y Death discutían, ninguno contesto solo Saga señalo hacia la ventana.

-esto se va a poner bueno…-opino Aioros al ver por al ventana.

-vemos quien gana la apuesta…-dijo Sid sin despegar los ojos de aquella escena que le decía que él iba a ganar: Death se trono los dedos, levanto un poco el pantalón, estaba frente a frente al pavo, paso de repente una bolita de esas de estepa que pasan por el desierto cuando alguien se va a enfrentar. 

- u ¿de donde salio eso?-pregunto Death y Alberich.

-pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, paaaa-dijo el pavo mirando fijamente a Death.

-¿Qué? Escritora ¿Cómo rayos quieres que entienda lo que dijo ese pavo?… -pregunta Death colocando sus puños en la cintura.

Ta Bien traducción: "nunca podrás matarme fiasco de caballero de cáncer, haré que desees no haber nacido, que llores suplicando por tu mami" 

-¡¡MALDITO PAVO!!…-exclamo Death antes de correr con dirección al pavo el cual corrió a todo lo que daba, Death se aventaba pero el pavo brincaba o trataba de bolar logrando que Death saludara muy de cerca el piso.

-XD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, súper maestro, estamos aprendiendo muchísimo…-dijeron al unísono Alberich, Sid, Milo, Saga, Aioros y Shura, Death los volteo a ver tomando mas coraje ante esto, logro tomar al pavo del cuello, pero nuestro buen amigo el señor pavo le dio un picotazo en la cara logrando soltarse.

- señor Wonderful, venga aquí ya basta de jugar…-dijo Afrodita golpeando tenuemente sus rodillas llamando al pavo el cual corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué, es tuyo?-pregunto Death acercándose a Afrodita, Alberich también se acerco hacia él.

-si, se llama Wonderful…el señor Wonderful, pero seria el joven Wonderful ya que aun no se casa, ji, ji bueno me retiro, deberían darse un baño ¿saben? –opino Afrodita al observar a su ex y a Alberich todos mugrosos, lodo por todas partes, lo único limpio que tenían eran los ojos.

-Afrodita tenemos que hablar…-decía Death tratando de sujetarlo.

-si, nos tienes que explicar por que nos hiciste correr, brincar, querernos matar entre nosotros y…y quedar todos mugrosos…y siendo al burla de aquellos 5…-exclamo Alberich sujetando a Afrodita del antebrazo.

-no, sobre nosotros Afro…-dijo Death acercándose a Afrodita.

-a no…ahora no hablaremos de nosotros Death, y Alberich, en primera…iban a matar al joven Wonderful pero…vi en su interior la gran belleza escondida que tiene y decidí quedármelo y en segunda y por ultimo, Shun estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y él, Fenrir y los demás trajeron pavos muertos y pues…se salvo y ahora si me permiten… tengo que llevar al joven Wonderful a dormir, por cierto ayuden a adornar, el pavo ya esta listo, o al menos destripado…-comento Afrodita dirigiéndose a su templo.

¿Por qué nos hiciste eso¿Para que ya estuviera muerto el bendito pavo?–pregunto atónito Death. 

-eso es por el día de los inocentes pasado…cuando…cuando cambiaste mis cremas por…te odio por eso…-respondió Afrodita sacándole al lengua, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

solo por que le puse excremento de gallina, eso dicen que sirve para que este suave la piel…algún día me ha de perdonar pasaba pro la mente de Death.

-XD XD XD XD JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA-se soltaron a reír los cuatro que se encontraban en la cocina. 

-gane la apuesta…-dijo Sid entre carcajadas.

-maldita sea…-murmuro Milo.

-pero la divertida nadie no las quita…ja, ja, ja, ja…-dijo Saga.

-te apoyo copia barata de Kanon…-dijo Shura.

-¬¬u

-Zeus ¿por que no le diste mas cerebro?…-dijeron al unísono todos los presentes (hasta yo, incluso los lectores).

-oye…esta bien que haya dicho una estupidez pero no es para tanto, renuncio…

A no, tu no renuncias, por que no se admiten devoluciones de papeles y es lo que estas haciendo, te pido un disculpa en nombre de toooooooooooodo el personal de producción y los o las lectoras que pensaron lo mismo… pero, no te nos vayas mi Shurita Hermoso¿si te quedas? Por favor mi cabrita de chocolate…

-¿y por que de chocolate?…

Por súper delicioso y por que el chocolate es necesario en la vida de una persona así como tú eres necesario en este fic… 

-esta bien me quedo…

¡¡¡¡Genial!!!

CONTINUARA

HOLA AQUI toy de nuevo.  
muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews es muy importante para mi, es decir, estos me ayudan a continuarla...

bueno me despido...espero les aya gustado este segundo capitulo...y por fa dejen reviews si les gusta si tiene algun comentario, sugerencia, critica constructiva o destructiva...yo los leere y recibire con gusto

sin nada mas que decir me despido deseandoles:

"Felices Fic"

com mucho cariño: 

"Jessy de geminis" 


	3. seguimos con los preparativos

hola a todos los y las lectoras...perdonen la tardanza lo que pasa es que tuve algunos problemitas...sentimentales y economicos...jijiji...espero y no esten molestos conmigo y si lo estan les pido una disculpa de corazon...comentarios de que necesito psicologo por parte de mi hermana me deprimieron pero gracias a una de mis amigas Maricela pues me anime de nuevo no saben cuanto se lo agradesco y...Maricela si me estas leyendo...muchisimas gracias no sabes como me ayudo platicar contigo...Caro...tu tambien eres mi amiga pero desafortunadamente no pudimos platicar...hay luego te cuento Vale? en fin...despues de mi "discurso" vuelvo a lo mio, les ruego me disculpen por la tardanza y espero de todo corazon les gute el capitulo...

NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA (suena a platillo principal ¬¬) CAPITULO 3: SEGUIMOS CON LOS PREPARATIVOS

Todos los caballeros estaban en sus respectivos lugares, en la cocina, el salón principal, en el comedor y otros descansando, en realidad solo dos.

-no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho esto…-decía Death entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello para después agitarlo y ayudarlo a que se secara ya que apenas había salido de bañarse.

-pues creedlo por que lo hicieron…-dijo Alberich rodando los ojos junto con su acostumbrado gesto de fastidio.

-oigan chicos… ¿Por qué no le ayudan a las chicas con el ponche? Tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda y ustedes despistarse por la bromita…-comento Shun.

-buena idea, haber si te bajo a June…-comento Alberich levantándose entrando a donde se suponía que estaban las chicas y Misty. Shun solo negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba con lo suyo.

Preparando El Espagueti

-muy bien…a preparar el espagueti...-decía Seiya mientras se tronaba los dedos para después colocarse el mandil que casualmente tenia unos corazoncitos y unos cuantos ponis, los demás caballeros hicieron lo mismo.

-bonito mandil….-dijo Kanon mientras se acercaba hacia la estufa para comenzar a preparar los sartenes. 

-oye….-exclamo Seiya.

-OK, tenemos la pasta, mayonesa, apio…aceite…creo que es todo…-decía Camus observando la alacena.

-oigan ¿por que no le echamos al espagueti un poco de polvo para hornear?, de seguro se infla y serán espaguetis gigantes…-opino Seiya sacando dicho ingrediente.

-¿de donde sacaste esa estúpida idea Seiya?-pregunto Sigfried negando con la cabeza.

-pues…se me ocurrió, es decir, así como a los pasteles y galletas se les ponen y estas esponjan… ¿Por qué no al espagueti?…-decía Seiya mientras que a un lado de su cabeza salía una nubecita permitiéndoles ver a los otros caballeros lo que pensaba Seiya.

-Seiya ¿ESTAS LOCO?!! …-pregunto Kanon casi rompiéndole el tímpano al pobre de Seiya. 

-auch…no es para tanto…-dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos -¿entonces que¿Si se lo echamos?

-Camus tu trae la soga, nosotros los sujetamos…-ordeno Kanon mientras Sigfried sujetaba a Seiya de los hombros, pocos minutos después Camus llego con una soga, Kanon tomo a Seiya por los antebrazos mientras Sigfried y Camus tomaban la cuerda de ambos extremos. 

-oigan ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? No, no, no, no, no, eso es abuso a menores ¡¡nooooooooo!!!-decía Seiya mientras los tres hombres se amontonaban con Seiya, a los pocos minutos se observa a Kanon friendo las pastas para el espagueti, Camus leyendo un librito con nombre "los secretos de la abuelita para el espagueti perfecto", Sigfried cortando el apio y por ultimo…se observa a Seiya amarrado a un pilar con la boca tapada(jiji n.n).

Sacándole El Relleno Al Pavo

-ya estoy de vuelta…-informo Shun mientras entraba a la cocina para después colocarse el mandil, observando a sus compañeros hacer varias cosas:

Fenrir sacaba los quesos, jamón y unas que otras cosas para rellenar el pavo, Shiryu lavaba los trastos en los que iban a meter al pavo en el horno al mismo tiempo que leía un librito con nombre "los secretos de la abuelita para rellenar y hornear el pavo sin ninguna dificultad para un evento perfecto" y por ultimo Hyoga comenzó a cortar los quesos…

-oigan que voy a hacer ¿¿yo??-pregunto Shun acercándose a la mesa.

-destripar al pavo…-dijo Fenrir mientras seguía acarreando los quesos.

-¿pero por que yo le tengo que sacar las entrañas al pavo¿Tu que harás después? –pregunto Shun poniendo una carita de "Guacala"

-por que llegaste tarde y yo preparare la pierna, no con un solo pavo nos ajustara para alimentar a 30 bestias y 6 damas, por cierto no solo será un pavo, van a ser dos…-informo Fenrir dejando en la mesa el último montón de ingredientes.

-¿ya son todos¿Fenrir crees que ajuste?-pregunto Hyoga mientras cortaba el queso.

-no lo se, tal vez si, espero que si…-respondió Fenrir

-haber si hacemos cuentas…son 30 paquetes de queso de tres tipos diferentes, 40 paquetes de cuatros diferentes tipos de jamón, si los sumamos y los dividimos por el volumen de cada una de las piezas….-decía Shiryu mientras que en sus ojos en lugar de pupilas aparecían números, signos de operaciones y de su cabeza salía un poco de humo. 

-¿creen que aguante su pobre mente?…-pregunto Hyoga al observar a su amigo.

-yo creo que no…-dijo Fenrir.

-¡¡ya lo tengo!!!…si ajustaría y hasta nos sobraría para hacernos unos tacos con eso…-exclamo Shiryu con una sonrisa para después continuar lavando los trastos y leer la receta.

-bueno comencemos…-dijo Fenrir el cual comenzó a sacarle todo lo que tenia adentro la pierna, Hyoga continuo cortando los ingredientes, Shun…pues todavía no se decidía a comenzar.

- no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…-se dijo a si mismo mientras metía la mano dentro del pavo sacando la primera parte de su entrañas…coloco la mano limpia en su boca para que no sacara lo que había desayunado ese día.

-¿todo bien Shun?-pregunto Hyoga observando la cara de angustia de Shun mas aparte como se iba poniendo de mil colores, Shun asintió como pudo, por fin termino con el primer pavo y se decidió a continuar con el otro pero en cuanto saco los intestinos del pavo rodó los ojos provocando que cayera al suelo desmayado. 

-¡¡Shun!!-dijeron los presentes…

-creo que no debimos dejarle esa tarea a él ¿no creen?-pregunto Shiryu.

-see…-dijeron al unísono Hyoga y Fenrir.

-oigan, creo que yo terminare lo que él empezó-dijo Fenrir cargándolo para después colocarlo en un sillón que se encontraba por allí. 

-hola…-exclamo una voz de un pequeño niño.

-Kiki ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Shiryu.

-vengo ayudar ¿puedo? …-pregunto Kiki.

-¿quieres sacarle lo que le queda de tripas al pavo?-pregunto Fenrir, Kiki observo a Fenrir por unos momento y luego al pavo. - ¿enserio quieren que haga eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo, Fenrir asintió- u ¡¡Claro que lo haré!!-exclamo el pequeño acercándose una silla para después subirse en esta y continuar con lo que Shun había empezado. 

Haciendo La Lista  
-bien, bien, bien…comencemos…-decía Ikki mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor dispuesto a escribir.

-comienza por las chicas que van a estar aquí…-opino Bud.

-van a ser…June, Marín, Shaina y Geints…-dijo Dohko.

-chicos…-dijo el patriarca llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿no creen que nos cause problemas no incluir a Athena e Hilda?-pregunto poniendo a pensar a los presentes.

-Hilda nos mataría…-informo Bud desviando la mirada hacia Ikki.

-y Athena ¿que nos haría?-pregunto Ikki.

-¿en palabra breves o me alargo? …-pregunto Dohko arqueando una ceja.

-en tres partes, en primera: haría un gran drama hartándonos la vida a mas no poder, en segunda: nos correría de mi templo ya que es más suyo que mío y tendría todo lo que se supone que cenaríamos para ella sola y quien sabe que llegue a hacer con eso, y por ultimo en tercera: nos haría la vida de cuadritos hasta la próxima navidad que volviéramos a organizar lo mismo y que la invitáramos… -respondió Shion.

-muy bien, las brujas…perdón, digo… Athena e Hilda…también -dijo Ikki resignado anotando los nombres de las diosas.

Adornando El Templo

-aquí están los adornos, ahora ¿por donde comenzamos?-pregunto Afrodita dejando dos cajotas en el suelo mirando por todos lados.

-hola ¿puedo ayudar? –pregunto una voz femenina.

-¡¡señorita Flare!!- exclamo Hagen al reconocer la voz.

-me parece bien, necesitamos el toque femenino para adornar… ¿tu que dices Afrodita?-pregunto Mime.

-claro me parece bien, iré a decirle a Ikki que la agregue a la lista, no tardo, mientras comiencen…-dijo Afrodita mientras se dirigía a la puerta-toma Mime, para que se ayuden-decía mientras le entregaba a Mime un libro con nombre: "consejos de la abuelita de ¿como adornar un templo para navidad? Para otro evento perfecto" Mime tomo el librito frunciendo el entrecejo ante el titulo del dichoso libro.

Preparando El Ponche

-¿oigan chicas alguien tiene idea de cómo preparar ponche?-pregunto Geints.

-yo no…-dijo June

-yo menos…-respondió Marín.

-yo ni siquiera se que es eso-confeso Shaina.

-hay chicas son un completo desastre, yo si se que es y como se prepara gracias a este libro…-dijo Misty mostrándoles el libro a todas que llevaba como titulo: "como ser el soltero mas codiciado en 5 minutos".

-¿eso nos va a ayudar?-pregunto Geints al leer el titulo del libro.  
-yo no quiero ser el soltero mas codiciado…-dijo June arqueando una ceja, Misty hizo lo mismo para después leer el titulo del libro.

-a no, ese no es-dijo Misty aventando el libro-es este ¿este? Así es este…-completo mostrándoles el dichoso libro que se llamaba (adivinen): "secretos de la abuelita para preparar un ponche perfecto para un evento perfecto"

-oye, Shiryu, Camus y Afrodita tienen un libro casi igual…-dijo Death frunciendo el ceño.

-esperen… ¿Qué todos tiene un libro de la bendita abuelita?…escritora esto no me parece, ese libro me esta traumando…-dice Alberich un poco molesto.

Comprende Alberich, esa abuelita no tenia nada que hacer por eso hizo tantos libros, además se la vivía en la cocina.

-aja, no tenia nada que hacer como alguien que conozco…

-bien dicho bicho…

Death, Alberucho¿ya van a empezar? Siempre se ponen en mi contra… (Mientras mi otra yo se pone a discutir con aquel par Misty y las demás chicas comienzan a leer el dichoso librito, acto seguido cada una comienza a partir los ingredientes mientras Misty lava una olla gigante para que allí hagan el ponche).

CONTINUARA

HOLA DE NUEVO!!!

espero les aya gustado el fic y como siempre les digo dejen reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas...tomatazos...se acepta toda la verdura, fruta...etc...sus riviews son muy importantes para mi ya que me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar...mil gracias a todos lso que leen estas cosas...se los agradesco de todo corazon.  
sin nada mas que decir mas que muchisisimas gracias me despido deseandoles:

"Felices Fic" y "feliz vida"

con mutchisisimo cariño:

"Jessy de Geminis" alias "Lobita Bipolar"

¡¡¡¡¡CHAO Y ML GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!!! non 


	4. aun con los preparativos ¡¡¡rayos!

Hola a todos...espero y disculpen la tardanza si es que me tarde, lo que pasa es que andaba medio depre y pues no tenia muchas ganas de leer mis estupideces por que ya tengo el fin de la historia...pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo espero y lo disfruten. 

**_NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA_**

**CAPITULO 4¿AUN CON LOS PREPARATIVOS¡¡¡RAYOS!!!**

**_Poniendo El Árbol_**

-aquí están las esferas, el nacimiento…y los adornitos, Thor y yo nos ocuparemos de las partes mas altas del árbol… ¿te parece bien Mu?-pregunto Aldebarán recogiendo las cajas de esferas.

-buena idea…pero…-decía Mu.

-seria mejor que adornaran en el techo, alrededor del árbol, etc. ¿tu que dices Thor?-pregunto Shaka.

-me parece bien Shaka-respondió Thor.

-y… ¿Cómo rayos acomodaremos todo esto? Es decir esta la escarcha, son como 5 tiras, 6 cajas de esferas, una estrellota, cairelitos… ¿Qué mas? Moñitos…regalitos¡¡Santa Claus!! Un muñeco de nieve, lucecitas…angelitos, aquí estoy yo, el angelito Aioria… ¿creen que quepa todo?-pregunto Aioria mostrándoles cada una de las cosas que había para el arbolito- y todavía falta, botitas, calcetincitos, regalitos, otras esferitas, una serie de luces que son como dos cajas o tres…soy tres, miren muchos jengibre, como el de Shrek…unas campanitas y… ¿un sostén?

-O//. //O….-cara de los presentes.

-¿Quién les dio los adornos?- pregunto Shaka recuperando su color.

-Athena…vaya que abra andado haciendo con Jabú…pobre Seiya u.u-dijo Aioria negando con la cabeza.

-no importa… ¿en que estábamos?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-son muchas cosas…-dijo Thor.

-tal vez sea para el árbol y para alrededor…-dijo Aldebarán.

-no, de hecho en esta caja tiene una nota que dice que esto es para alguna otra cosa que deseemos adornar, incluso, es suficiente…-informo Thor.

-O.0…

-bueno…pues comencemos a acomodar las cositas…-dijo Mu tomando la escarcha y dándole un extremo a Shaka para que comenzaran a colocarla.

**_Cortando Las Frutas, Verduras Y Preparando La Ensalada_**

-rayos te toca cortar las frutas…-exclamo Milo cruzándose de brazos.

-oigan chicos…este libro esta medio extraño…-opino Sid mientras se acercaba a Milo y Saga los cuales estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijera para decidir que cortaba cada uno.

-ja, ja, ja…lo mas fácil…-dijo Saga mientras que Shura sacaba los cuchillos y acercaba las frutas y verduras.

-¿Por qué crees que es extraño el libro, Sid?-pregunto Milo.

-chicos… ¿podrían ayudarnos?-pregunto Aioros un poco molesto.

-Aioros… tú, que dicen que eres el más grandioso de todos los caballeros ¿me puedes explicar como es que este libro niega todo lo que tenga que ver con técnicas?-pregunto Sid acercándose a Aioros.

-trae pa´ca…-dijo Saga quitándole el libro a Sid.

-haber…-dijo Milo tomando el libro- "secretos de la abuelita para cortar frutas y verduras para una ensalada perfecta" ¿Qué clase de libro es este¿Sid donde niega las técnicas?-pregunto acercándose a Sid nuevamente.

-aquí mira…dice: "para cortar las verduras para una ensalada de concurso no deben de usas un brazo con el filo de excalubur, tampoco unas garras que sirvan para hacer el ataque "garras del tigre vikingo", solo usen un cuchillo normal"-leyo Sid dejando a todos los caballeros atónitos.

-O.0 U ¿???

-haber…-dijo Shura tomando el libro para leer otra parte-"nunca, usen una espada para cortar los vegetales, puede que los dañen" esto es una estupidez…-opino el caballero del décimo templo.

-oigan creo que vi que mi hermano tenia un libro similar a este, voy a ver que opina de este, mientras ustedes hagan lo suyo…no tardo-dijo Saga.

-yo te acompaño…-dijo Milo.

-bien, entonces Sid y Shura corten las verduras y frutas mientras yo las acarreo-dijo Aioros saliendo del salón que se suponía debía ser la cocina pero si no mas lo recordamos en la cocina están Kanon y los demás así que le dejaremos en otra parte de la cocina o diremos que hay dos cocinas o mas depende las que se necesiten (recuerden que en su fic pueden hacer lo que sea, hasta un árbol feliz y sacarle a la brocha el diablo a golpes y….esperen, esperen…eso ya estuvo muy Boss Ross…Next conmigo… mejor continuamos con el fic)….

-¡¡oye Kanon!!-dijo Saga en cuanto entro en la cocina donde estaban Kanon y los otros caballeros.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Kanon.

- ash que carácter, en fin, tengo un problema con este libro…-dijo Saga mostrándole el libro a su hermano.

-yo también acabo de encontrar algo muy extraño…dice que debemos mantener el espagueti fresco pero también dice que no use ni el rayo de aurora y mucho menos el polvo de diamante, es algo muy extraño ¿no crees?- dijo Camus acercándose a los dos geminianos mientras Milo asentía a cada cosa que decían.

-pues si…en este libro dice que no usen un brazo que tenga el filo de escalubur y también que no usen las garras del tigre vikingo-dijo Kanon leyendo el librito.

-hola… oigan…tenemos un problema con este libro…-dijo Fenrir entrando donde estaban Saga y los otros seguido por Ikki.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sigfried acercándose a la pequeña reunión.

-pues…Shiryu estaba leyendo este libro cuando llego Ikki y dijo que nos ayudaría a hornear o a calentar la carne pero Shiryu dijo que no por lo que leyó…-explico Fenrir. -¿y que es lo que leyó?-pregunto Kanon, Fenrir se aclaro la garganta.

-"cuando se hornee el pavo o pierna rellena por favor, no usen ninguna técnica que tenga que ver con "llamas del fénix" puede ser muy riesgoso" –leyó Fenrir.

-O.ô…

-eso no me parece justo-dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.

-;-; T-T a mi tampoco…-dijo Misty mientras entraba a la cocina hecho un mar de lagrimas, Marín y June iban con él junto con una canoa.

-¿Qué sucedió Misty?-pregunto Sigfried.

-¡¡¡ESTE MALDITO LIBRITO ME DIJO COSAS HORRIBLES!!!…-exclamo Misty casi dejando sordos a todos los presentes.

- O.O

-¿pero que te dijo?-pregunto Milo.

-"no es necesario verse en un espejo cuando se esta preparando un ponche, ya que no importa que hermosos o hermosas sean en el exterior ya que en el interior soy horribles y hablo enserio" es algo extraño…-dijo June.

-a mi se me hace que esto es una broma…-dijo Saga.

-yo opino lo mismo…-dijo Milo.

-caballeros ¿de donde sacaron ese libro?-pregunto Shion el cual acababa de entrar.

-en lo que se supone que es un desván, bueno este librito venia con las cosas que se iban a preparar-respondió Kanon.

-si es verdad…cuando fui con Sid por los cuchillos venia ese libro adentro de la caja…-dijo Milo.

-oye Milo ahora que lo mencionas, ustedes se tardaron un montón y…fueron lo últimos… ¿Qué le hiciste a Sid? pervertido -pregunto Saga.

-chicos, luego discuten eso…no le hagan caso a ese libro es decir, la que imprimió ese libro prohibió esas técnicas por mi…-confeso Shion.

- hay si tuvieras corona...-dijo Milo.

-¬¬ ...

-¿Por qué patriarca?-preguntaron todos al unísono menos Misty ya que él aun seguía llorando desconsolado.

-hay patriarca…cuente, cuente…-dijo Saga (estilo de Alicia de la fea mas fea, digo la fea mas bella).

- uff, niños, lo que pasa es que cuando fui caballero…

-uuu…en la era del caldo…-dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

-en la era de los dinosaurios…-dijo Kanon.

-incluso vio como se creo el mundo…-completo Saga.

-XD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….

- niños…como les decía, esa abuelita se enamoro de mi, ella estaba de mi misma edad y pues como yo ponía sobre todas las cosas mi deber de caballero por eso ella imprimió esos libros prohibiendo las técnicas de los caballeros…-confeso Shion.

-¿hace cuanto ha de ver sido?-pregunto Saga en voz baja a Milo.

-apenas y se comenzaba a inventar la imprenta...- aumento Milo.

-ahora no entiendo otra cosa…-dijo Kanon.

-¿Qué no entiendes copia barata y pirata traída de tepito?-pregunto Saga.

-¿Quién fue mas imbesil¿El patriarca o la abuela?-pregunto Kanon, todos se pusieron a pensar.

-el patriarca…-dijo Death el cual entraba junto con Alberich.

-si por que para que lo dejara en paz y no publicara esos libros se hubiera echado un rapidin con ella y ya esta, con eso que se conforme…-dijo Alberich.

-exacto…-dijo Kanon.

- o//-//o chicos por favor…-murmuro Shion.

-esta bien chicos…esto es lo que hay que hacer…-decía Saga mientras todos los presentes lo rodeaban-tu Shion…mantén a las brujas, digo diosas lejos de aquí, hermano…tu y los que te ayudan sigan con el espagueti, Misty…ya tranquilízate, no es cierto lo q te dijeron, Milo…tu me vas a confesar algo, Fenrir e Ikki ustedes regresen con el pavo…

-señor sabelotodo… ¿Qué hacemos con el libro?-pregunto Milo.

-ah…. (Después de mil ocho mil años después…jijijiji, no es cierto, después de unos segundos de tensión) pues no le hagan caso, solo utilícenlo en alguna duda que tenga y ya…y por ultimo…Death reconcíliate con Afrodita por favor… ya me estan desesperando los dos. Dicho esto por Saga todos regresaron a "sus deberes" Death frunció el entrecejo pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Seguimos Adornando

-creo que esto debería ir por allá, así cuando entren les de una muy buena impresión… ¿tu que opinas Hagen?-decía Flare señalando hacia la puerta tratando de decidir donde poner una escarcha muy colorida.

-me parece perfecto señorita Flare…-respondió Hagen mientras que de su alrededor y de sus ojitos salían miles y millones de corazoncitos.

-Afro creo que fue una mala idea dejar que Flare nos ayudara… ¿no crees?-comento Mime.

-sip…-respondió Afrodita acercándose a la romántica pareja rompiendo los corazoncitos- oye Flare, pero no nada mas le vamos a poner esa escarcha, serian varias por que es muy larga la entrada yo opino que sea una azul, luego una verde, en medio la colorida…y así sucesivamente…

-si yo estoy de acuerdo con Afrodita y… ¿ustedes Hagen y señorita Flare?-pregunto Mime.

-si ¿tu que dices Hagen? …

-si señorita Flare, lo que usted diga…-contesto Hagen aun con los corazoncitos, Mime y Afrodita solo rodaron los ojos.

_**CONTINUARA**_

HOLA DE NUEVO!!! non

¿Que tal eh? medio raro verdad?...creo que no debí haberme quedado allí pero pues ya ni modo...a por cierto mil gracias a todos los que me leen...

No me acuerdo de los nombres de todos pero sepan que sus sugerencias me ayudan a construir el fic...si alguno tiene alguna sugerencia pueden enviármela por medio de reviews, yo veré la manera de arreglarla a mi manera y meterla en el fic.

ahora...Caro-chan...si voy a incluir tu idea en la reconciliación, espero y te acuerdes si no hasta que lo leas, mil gracias por tu idea.  
neko-no-Saint...también incluí tu idea...esta en el final del fic...

DEATH: y también estará el trauma de nuestra escritora loca con Maná ya me tienes harto...-dice entrando de quien sabe donde

AFRODITA: Death no seas así...

JESSY: en fin, que bueno que están aquí, namas me falta mi trío favorito y mis músicos favoritos...

En eso entran Orfeo, Pharon, Mime y Siren tranquilamente con sus respectivos instrumentos colocando un librito y un estante con algunas notas...se miran los unos a otros preparándose para tocar algo una melodía muy conocida por todos que en cuanto mi trío favorito la cante se darán cuenta...(entran Syd, Milo y Saga, se ponen frente a los músicos, afinan la garganta y...)

SAGA: Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David...

SYD: hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos a ti...

MILO: despierta, Caro despierta, mira que ya amaneció...

SAGA: ya los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metió...

LOS TRES: que linda esta la mañana en que venimos a saludarte, venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte...

Como regalo especial:

SHUN: despierta Caro despierta, mira que ya amaneció...ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya, se me-tío...

AFRO: bravo...-dice aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos mienta sus que Death trae un pastel que tiene un mensajito:

"con muchísimo cariño para mi amigueta y confidente: Carolina, que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños"

SHUN: en nombre de todos los caballeros y mío, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños Caro-chan, perdona la tardanza en el regalo pero a Jessy se le cruzaron algunas cosas, esperamos te aya gustado, revisa el mensaje q te enviara, tambien es para ti...

Espero y te aya gustado amigueta, es una de tantas fases de mi regalo, tal vez y no te llegue a tiempo pero al fin, mas vale tarde que nunca n.n en fin espero de todo corazón que te aya gustado el capitulo, la sorpresa y...pues...después veras lo demás que te mando...

Sin nada más que decir sol que "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CARO" me despido deseándoles:

"Felices Fic" "feliz Vida "feliz DIA" y pa los que no es nuestro cumpleaños les deseo un "Feliz no Cumpleaños" felicidades...jijiji n.n

Con muchisisisisisisimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis" alias "La lobita Bipolar"

Hasta la próxima...


	5. creo que ya terminamos ¿o no?

HOLA!!! como estas? espero que bien, disculpen la tardanza pero es que el cochinito no me ayudo a ahorrar hasta que me dio mi madre, es decir hoy, bueno...les tengo buenas noticias, solo faltan 3 capítulos (aparte de este para que acabe, tratare de bajarlos mas seguido o mas rápido...bueno ando medio apurada así que los dejo con el fic, espero y les guste y me deseen suerte por que el 23 de junio o 27 hago examen para entrar a la prepara O.o que nervios...en fin, los dejo con el capitulo. 

**_NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA_**

**_CAPITULO 5: CREO QUE YA TERMINAMOS ¿O NO?_**

**Seguimos Con El Arbolito**

-ya me canse de tanto adorno, estoy empezando a odiar la navidad…-exclamo Aldebarán sentándose como un niño al que no le quieren dar un dulce.

-no Aldebarán, no es la navidad…soy nuestras diosas que nos obligan a ponerle un montón de cosas a este pobre e indefenso templo y árbol… -respondió Thor haciéndole compañía a Aldebarán.

-¡¡MILAGRO!! …grito Mu.  
-gracias a buda….-exclamo Shaka…mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar la dichosa cancioncita de "aleluya" (aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleluuuuya…).

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron Thor y Aldebarán entrando al templo.

-¡¡hemos terminado¡¡Gracias Zeus!!- exclamo Aioria arrodillándose y levantando los brazos al aire.

-pues nosotros también ya terminamos, de alrededor y del templo…-informo Aldebarán.

-bien entonces vamos a avisarle a Afrodita…-dijo Aldebarán, todos asintieron para después comenzar a buscar a Afrodita.

Continuamos Con Las Verduras

-oigan chicos tengo otro problema…-dijo Sid sosteniendo con una mano el cuchillo y con otra una naranja.

-¿y ahora que Sid?-pregunto Saga.

-pues…si se supone que las plantas también son seres vivos… ¿Cómo sabemos que no sienten? Es decir, que tal si cuando la estoy amenazando con el cuchillo me suplica por su vida o algo así…o me grita "no, Sid no, por el amor que le tenéis a los conejos, no me matéis por favor…noooo" o algo así… ¿no se lo han preguntado?

-Sid…lo único que me pregunto es…-decía Milo siendo interrumpido por sus compañeros.

-¿por que eres mas inmaduro que Saga? –pregunto Aioros.

-¿Por qué eres amigo de estos dos niños?-pregunto Shura.

-lo único que me pregunto es por que no se casan ustedes dos y se callan, nadie les pidió su opino, ni tampoco les dijeron que hablaran…siempre me están atacando-dijo Saga molesto, Aioros y Shura se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Saga. -ninguna de esas cosas, lo que me pregunto es…de donde se te ocurren tantas cosas…-dijo Milo.

-no lo se, solo llegan a mi otra cosa que se me vino a la mente…¡¡¡GUERRA NUTRITIVA!! Seria algo divertido… ¿no creen?

-¿y por que nutritiva Sid?-pregunto Aioros.

-por que es de frutas y verduras…-respondió Sid con una sonrisa.

- olviden lo que dije, Saga es un poco mas maduro que Sid…definitivamente si-comento Aioros.

**Seguimos Con El Ponche**

-OK, solo falta que se termine de cocer y ya estará "listo"-dice Misty al estilo de Eugenio Derbez.

-entonces hay que buscar a Afrodita para avisarle, June y yo vamos…-dijo Marín saliendo de la cocina o de donde se suponía que estaba seguida por June.

**Ahora Con El Pavo**

-¿que ocurrió?-pregunto Shun el cual apenas abría los ojos.

-¿antes o después de que te desmayaras por sacarle las tripas al pavo?-pregunto Kiki el cual estaba encima de Shun.

-eso responde mi pregunta…

-Shun, ayúdame a rellenar el pavo ¿quieres? –pregunto Fenrir, mientras él y Shiryu rellenaban la pierna y el pavo.

-si¿en que les ayudo?-pregunto Shun.

-metedle el queso y se lo pasa a tu hermano para que lo hornee…-respondió Fenrir.

-¡¡Nii-san estas aquí!!…

-así es, anda no nos queda mucho tiempo, ya casi anochece…

-si Nii-san, como digas…-respondió Shun para después comenzar a meter le queso al pobre pavo.

**Adornando**

-listo…ya terminamos…-dijo Afrodita al ver que ya todo el templo o mejor dicho el comedor estaba adornado con escarcha y colgantes de muñequitos.

-deberías anotar lo que tenemos que hacer todos y ponerle una palomita a los que ya terminaron…-opino Mime.

-buena idea…-respondió Afro.

-Afro, que bueno que te encontramos- dijeron al unísono Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Thor, June y Marín-ya hemos terminado.

-muy bien, los anotare…-dijo afro.

-a nosotros también, la carne ya esta lista, bueno solo falta que se hornee la ultima pieza…pero ya casi termina de hornearse…-dijo Fenrir el cual acababa de llegar seguido por Ikki.

-nosotros también ya terminamos de hacer la lista…-dijo Ikki.

-esta bien, entonces lista ya esta, ponche también, pavo ya, adornos ya…solo falta el espagueti y la ensalada…

-oye escritora, Ikki fue a ayudarnos, Shion a aclarar nuestras dudas pero… ¿después que hicieron los que ya habían acabado? Es decir, Shion, Bud y Dohko-pregunta Fenrir.

PUES veras…no creo que quieras saber es algo sobre Jinx…

-¿Qué¿Qué ocurrió, que ocurrió?!!!

Ah…jijijijiji…no puedo decírtelo…mejor continuamos con el fic.

-hola lectores y lectoras, hola escritora, hola chicos…a Afro, me mandaron aquellos, ya terminamos de la ensalada…ya no hicimos la "guerra nutritiva";-; -dice Sid bien apachurrado.

-no te preocupes Sid, en cuanto ya terminemos de todo jugaremos, brindaremos, celebraremos y todo lo que se pueda hacer divertido ¿bien?-respondió Afro, Sid asintió como un pequeño angelito…hay que lindo adoro ese dios guerrero…

-ya esta listo pesheshito…-dijo Kanon entrando al lugar.

-bien, bien a ustedes les toco el espagueti ¿cierto?-pregunto Afro.

-si…

-que malo son Kanon, yo les quería ayudar…-dice Seiya el cual va pasando por allí.

-Afrodita…voy a lo que te dije… ¿me acompañas o luego te los enseño? –pregunto Saga acercándose a Afrodita.

-después Saga, para que los vea con tiempo, todavía tengo que ver lo de los platos, deberías decirle a Milo y Sid que vayan contigo… -dijo Afro.

-OK Afrodita, entonces luego te busco…¡¡gatito de las nieves, bichito venenoso, venganche pa´ca, ámonos!! …-grito Saga.

-ya vamos pirata…-dijo Milo.

-¿no era Bipolar mal abipolado? –pregutno Sid.

-si pero esta medio raro de decir, mejor será pirata…

-¿y por que pirata?-pregunto Afrodita.

-por que es la copia pirata de Kanon…-respondió Milo.

-OK gatito de las nieves y bichito venenoso, hay que cambiarnos de aparador… ¡¡nos vemos, sean felices!! No tardamos-decía Saga mientras salía del templo.

-Y ahora ¿nosotros que hacemos?-pregunto Fenrir.

-tu Fenrir, ve por tu perro que el joven Wonderful ya esta desesperado por que se lo quiere comer, esta en mi templo, en mi habitación…y los demás…las bebidas, las mesas, los platos, las sillas y como nos acomodaremos… ¿quien se ofrece?

-chicos… ¿Quién quiere acompañarnos?-pregunto Saga.

-Ikki, Kiki y yo vamos…-dijo Hyoga acercándose a Saga seguido por los mencionados.

-nosotros también vamos…-dijo Fenrir el cual apenas llegaba, Shaina y Geints se acercaron a Saga.

-bien eso es todo, ahora si nos vemos…estos muñecos y muñecas se cambian de aparador-dijo Saga saliendo del lugar seguido de sus acompañantes.

-Aioria, Shura, Aioros, Marín, Sigfried, Camus, Bud, June, Mime y yo iremos por las bebidas…-dijo Kanon, Afrodita asintió para después anotarlo en una libreta de quien sabe donde saco.

-Mu, Aldebarán, Thor, Shaka, Hagen, Flare, Shiryu, Shion, Dohko y yo, Misty nos quedamos Afrodita, contigo amor mío…ja, ja, ja, ja-dijo Misty.

-yo también me quedo…-dijo Death.

-si yo también…-informo Alberich.

-OK, OK entonces…Saga, Milo, Sid, Fenrir, Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya, Kiki, Geints y Shaina, van por…allá… ya esta todo listo, bien comencemos…-dijo Afrodita.

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola de nuevo...

DEATH: no que andabas de rápido?

Cállate, en fin como les decía espero y les aya gustado...hice mi mejor esfuerzo...por cierto...Karo por fin, en el siguiente capitulo ya estará la reconciliación...neko-no-saint tu idea esta hasta el 8 pero no te preocupes tratare de bajarlos rápido...

Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido pidiéndoles que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica constructiva, destructiva, tomatazos, jitomatazos, (. o es lo mismo) verdulería, frutería completa y toooooooodo lo que me quieran aventar lo recibiré con gusto ( no se por que con gusto pero bueno en fin)

Les deseo:

"**Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy, pero muy "Feliz Vida"**

Con muchisisisisisisisisisimo cariño:

**"Jessy de Géminis" alias "Lobita Yurisu"**

Nos leyemos luego... n.n


	6. preparandose para la cena

**_NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA _**

**_CAPITULO 6: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA CENA_**

**vamos por las bebidas**

-¿y ahora que compramos?-pregunto Aioria.

-tal vez para la cena un poco de vino…-opino Bud.

-para después tequila…-comento Shura.

-tal vez un poco de Whisky…-dijo June.

-sea lo que sea menos cerveza-dijo Marín.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con June…-dijo Shun.

-y yo con Shura…-dijo Aioros.

- tal vez champagne…-dijo Mime.

-si tal vez…-dijo Bud.

-pero la champagne es muy cara…-dijo Sigfried.

-si es verdad, por cierto ¿quien correrá con los gastos de las bebidas?-pregunto Camus.

-yo…-dijo Bud.

-¿enserio?!!-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-si…mi familia es una de las mas distinguidas de Asgard, en pocas palabras es rica, tengo parte del dinero en mi herencia así que puedo tomar un poco…-dijo Bud.

-bien entonces eso ya se arreglo, compraremos tequila, Whisky, vino tinto, y una que otra botella de Champagne… -dijo Kanon.

**acomodando**

-bien…comencemos, yo me ofrezco para ver lo de los platos, cubiertos y vasos…-dijo Afrodita.

- yo te ayudo…-dijo Death sin pensarlo dos veces, Alberich también se iba a puntar pero Death le hizo señas de que no que solo ellos entendían, están locos compréndanlos, pero en fin, así los queremos y amamos ( aja) mejor le sigo con el fic.

-Dohko, Shiryu, Thor, Aldebarán y yo prepararemos el salón…-dijo Shion, mientras que Afrodita anotaba.

-Alberich y yo les ayudamos a Shion…-dijo Hagen.

-Shaka, Mu y yo acomodamos…-dijo Flare.

-los hombres que vamos a estar preparando el salón llevamos también las mesas y sillas…-dijo Shion, todos asintieron para después retirarse a donde les correspondía, vaya los pongo a cargar como burros que mala soy u.u

**consiguiendo los cubiertos**

- ¿y donde piensas conseguir las cosas?-pregunto Death a Afrodita.

-pues…en mi templo…

-¿tu templo?

-aja, vamos… -dijo Afrodita dirigiéndose a su templo.

-Afrodita yo…te quiero pedir perdón por lo que paso en la tarde, con Misty…-dijo Death en cuanto entraron a la habitación de Afrodita, de repente se escucho un ruido en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Afrodita acercándose a Death.

-yo que se…

-ve a ver…

-¿y yo por que? …

-por el clima, ve a ver…y no me rezongues, ve a ver…

-ta bien…-dijo Death acercándose hacia la puerta mientras que Afrodita detrás suyo ponía cara de niño malo, Death, sin darse cuenta del gesto de Afro, se acerco a la puerta de donde venia el ruido, giro la perilla sigilosamente para después…

-¡¡PA, PA, PA, PA, PA, PA!!! –exclamo le pavo saliendo de la puerta logrando tirar a Death.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….-comenzó a reír Afrodita.

-¿ya te pedí disculpas no¡¡Creí que ese era el problema!!-exclamo Death sacudiendo sus ropas molesto.

- ¿todavía te preocupas por eso? No fue por eso…quería hacerle una broma a Saga por haberse burlado de ti…pero me salio un poquito mal…bueno…no tan mal por que me divertí un poco…jijijiji…diremos que fue la broma del día de los inocentes adelantado… Tranquilo, ya esta olvidado el problemita…-dijo Afrodita- aquí hay bastantes vasos, cubiertos, platos…ya esta, encontramos lo que nos tocaba…

-¿entonces no hay problema?-pregunto Death acorralando a Afrodita.

-pues si…invades mi espacio personal…-dijo Afrodita, Death sonrió y…y...y lo demás es historia…ji, ji, ji, ji

**Preparando El Salón**

-tendremos que quitar varias cosas…-dijo Shion.

-si creo que tendremos que usas la sala de estar, ya sabes la que esta en la entrada…-dijo Dohko.

-si tienes razón, caballeros y dama, Dohko y Flare… acomodaremos acá mientras ustedes van a la bodega del templo y traen las sillas y mesas…-ordeno Shion a los hombres, creo que se confundió un poco, compréndanme yo también estoy loca n.n. Los caballeros salieron del lugar dejando solos a Flare, Shion y Dohko.

-comencemos, todos lo muebles hay que levarlos a donde esta la estatua de Athena, barremos y…necesitamos manteles…-decía Flare.

-yo iré por los manteles, mientras ustedes dos acomoden-dijo Shion entrando a su habitación.

-Muy bien empecemos Flare –dijo Dohko, Flare asintió.

-creo que con esto será mas que suficiente…ya tenemos para cada uno de los invitados…-comento Saga a sus demás compañeros.

-si…espero les guste…-dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa n.n

-¿y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto Milo.

-¿Seiya no se supone que deberías estar con Kanon?-pregunto Sid.

-pues si pero la escritora me puso aquí…creo…no importa…

-eso dices tu ¬¬

-Saga…-regaño Sid.

-¿Por qué no me quieren? ;-; -pregunto Seiyita.

-¿enserio quieres que te contestemos?-pregunto Saga, Seiya se quedo pensando por un minuto y justo cuando iba a contestar…

-bueno…-dijeron al unísono Sid, Milo y Saga y así continuar con el fic.

-hey eso no es justo… óò…-exclama Seiya cruzándose de brazos.

JESSY: mejor síguele mi pegasito precioso incomprendido n.n

- ta bueno, así si n.n

-bueno pues, ya que por fin podremos continuar con él fic… hay que volver que ya tengo hambre y ya es tarde….-dijo Sid, acto seguido todos los caballeros y amazonas tomaron una enorme bolsa, casi cada uno de ellos, después comenzaron a caminar con dirección al santuario.

-ya es un poco tarde y si no llegamos a tiempo Misty nos echara un sermón…mas grande que…el universo…-dijo Shaina.

-no creo que sea para tanto…es mas grande que el infinito…ja, ja, ja, ja…-completo Geints.

-O.0 estas viejas están locas…-dice Saga a su legión de travesuras (Milo y Sid).

-Ò.Ó ¿Qué dijeron? –preguntan las amazonas estilo exorcista.

-ah…¡¡corran!!!- acto seguido la tercia comienza a correr por su vida mientras que las amazonas casi sacando fuego de su boca los siguen. u.u pobeshitos...

-aquí está lo que nos correspondía…-decía Afrodita mientras entraba al salón principal en el cual ya estaban todas las sillas y mesas acomodadas.

-que bueno…solo falta acomodar bien todo y esperar a los que se fueron…-dijo Flare regalando una sonrisa para después tomar los vasos, cubiertos, etc.… -¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!- exclamo Saga entrando al templo.

-ya llego por quien lloraban…-dijo Milo con aires del mas galán.

-de hecho aun no, no veo a Shun…-dijo Ikki sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-ni yo a mi hermano…-dijo Sid mirando a todos lados.

-me refería a nosotros, que ya llegamos y…-

-ya cállate bicho, Afro ya trajimos todo lo que necesitábamos¿Qué les falta a ustedes? …-pregunto Saga.

-ya llego el rey del santuario…-exclamo Kanon mientras entraba con una caja de vino.

-yo ya estaba aquí copia barata…-le dijo Saga.

-si lo se, los plebeyos deben esperar a que llegue su rey, por eso estabas antes que yo…

-¡¡¡maldita copia barata sacada de tepito!!….

-chicos por favor…-dijo Sid colocándose entre ambos-esta es una fecha de paz, en la cual debemos de olvidar nuestras diferencias, los rencores y…

-gatito de las nieves cállate nadie te pidió tu opinión…no te metas en esto…-dijo Saga caminando hacia donde estaba Shion el cual estaba terminando de poner los manteles.

-GN vente vamos a acomodar los cubiertos, no te juntes con aquella chusma bipolar…-dijo Milo a Sid.

-si mami…chusma chusma...oh no...n.n perdon, si Milo…

Rayos...ya no vean tanto el chavo…OK continuemos...

DEATH: ahora nosotros ¿Quién esta escribiendo?

JESSY: ay Death ya vas a empezar

SYD: oigan yo iba a aclarar una duda se supone que este tipo de pláticas son para cuando ya termino el fic así que ¡¡¡ YA CALLENSE!! n.n por favor…

JESSY: hay... ¿no es un amor con su bipolaridad que confunde a todos?(se ve a Jessy con corazoncitos en los ojos)…ta bien le continúo con el fic… -cof, cof, como te iba a preguntar Milo…o esperate ya se me olvido…ya me acorde ¿y por que GN?-pregunto Sid acercándose a él.

-por favor…-dijo Saga.

-grosero…por tu apodo Sid, vamos…-dijo Milo mientras Flare le daba a él y a Sid un montoncito de platos, cubiertos y vasos.

-Hyoga ayúdame a enfriar estas cosas…-pidió Camus mientras sacaba las botellas de las cajas.

-Shiryu ¿podrías ayudarme con la cena?-pregunto Fenrir acercándose al mencionado.

-si claro Fenrir vamos…-respondió Shiryu mientras él y Fenrir entraban a la cocina.

-vamos maestro…-decía Kiki tratando de convencer a Mu de algo.

-esta bien vamos…pero pide ayuda de Shun o de alguien que si sepa hacer eso ya que yo no soy muy bueno en eso…-dijo Mu, Kiki asintió mientras se acercaba a Shun susurrándole algo al oído, acto seguido Mu, Kiki y Shun entran a la cocina.

**CONTINUARA...**

SAGA: hola…se que la loca, perdón la niñita de Jessy debe estar aquí pero…quien sabe donde esta…

SYD: te lo dijo más de mil veces u.ú…

SAGA¿a si?

MILO: sip…n.n

ALDEBARÁN: un dos tres por Seiya que esta detrás de Milo…

JESSY: non¡¡¡UN DOS TRES POR TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y POR MI!!….te salve Seiyita…

SEIYA: wui...VIVA!!!! GENIAL!! ESTOY SALVADO, ESTOY SALVADO!!! n.n

ALDEBARÁN: eso es trampa… ¿Dónde estabas?

JESSY: detrás de usted Aldebarán…

SAGA: Jessy… u.u

SEIYA: que divertido, hay que hacerlo otra vez…pero ahora me toca contar -

JESSY Y ALDEBARÁN: sip…

SAGA¡¡¡JESSY!!

JESSY¿EU?…

SAGA: se dice mande…

JESSY: ¬¬ ¿Qué sucede maestro?

DEATH: no seas tonta niña mal educada…debes de despedirte….

JESSY: O.O ou deberas...

¡¡¡Hola¿Como están? Disculpen…u.u es que aun soy una niña…en fin…

Ay que emoción…el primer fic que termino…que el de san Valentín no me gusto mucho como término pero este sip…bueno algo… no se hacer finales…pero si seguía continuándolo llegaría hasta la próxima navidad y aun no lo terminaría por eso mejor no…mejor hago el dos…n.n

DEATH: no cuentes conmigo…¬¬# me traumas, luego un maldito pavo me pone en ridículo…a no yo ya no participo…

JESSY: U.U ay que quejumbroso…deberías aprender a mi Afrodita que él no se queja de nada….

DEATH: pues es el consentido…no le haces nada malo ò.ó

JESSY¿no has escuchado QUE EL AMOR DUELE?

DEATH: pues si pero tu no me amas me odias….

JESSY: CLARO QUE NO!!!

DEATH: CLARO QUE SI!!!

JESSY: QUE NO!!!

DEATH: QUE SI!!! AFRODITA: mientras estos dos pelean…yo me despido en nombre de Jessy… - no olviden que si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica destructiva y constructiva…manden un review ella lo recibirá con gusto…

JESSY: olvidaste decir que si quieren pueden mandar tomatazos, lechugazos, verdulería completita, abarrotaría, frutería y todo lo que puedan aventar…yo lo recibiré con mucho gusto n.n (dice Jessy entre una bola de humo donde se ve la cabeza de ella, Death, manos pies estrellitas etc.…)

SEIYA: no se pierdan los últimos capítulos de su telenovela, digo fic "Navidad Al Estilo Saint Seiya" atención…a todos los que dejaron review desde el primer momento aparecerán en el final del fic…

(Se ve a Jessy toda mugrosa y rasguñada, despeinada no por que usa el gel "Saint Seiya revolución"…para cabello rebelde…encuéntralo en tu tiendita mas cercana "acompáñalo con leche")

Ahora si…sin nada más que decir, más que gracias, me despido deseándoles:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchísimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis" alias "La Lobita Bipolar"

NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO


	7. Ya estamos en la fiesta

HOLA A TODOS….

Perdonen la tardanza pero…el cochinito se quedo sin fondos y pues…ya saben no pude conectarme, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, además tenia varias cosas q hacer y en fin…de todas formas aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste

NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA

CAPITULO 7: YA ESTAMOS EN LA FIESTA

El tiempo seguía su marcha, Sid y Milo estaban a punto de terminar de acomodar los platos, unos cuantos caballeros acomodaba los vasos, otros los cubiertos y otros…otros se hacían Hyoguitas digo patos (¿no¿Podrán?) Por fin llego la hora de celebrar, las mesas estaban juntas así que todos platicaban, bromeaban, jugaban, etc.…la mitad de los caballeros se ocupaba de servir de comer y llenar las copas de los invitados, en eso llegaron Hilda y Saori.

-n.n ¡¡vaya por fin llegaron!!…-exclamo Seiya entusiasmado.

-creí que tendríamos que ir a buscarlas…-dijo Shion mientras que todos los hombres se levantaban de sus asientos esperando que las diosas se sentaran, en cuanto las mujeres se sentaron los caballeros se volvieron a sentar.

Por fin estaba servida la comida, las bebidas pero…a petición de Afrodita aun no probaban bocado, a varios no les molesto ya que entre tantas risas hasta el hambre se les olvidaba, a otros les molestaba un poco pero ya no les quedaba de otra.

-chicos…-dijo Afrodita tratando de llamar la atención de todos, pero nadie le hizo caso, de repente se escucho como un cubierto golpeaba tenuemente un copa haciendo un sonido muy fino logrando llamar la atención de todos.

-disculpen chicos…Dita quiere decir algo-dijo Sid sin dejar de hacer el dichoso sonidito hasta que todos prestaron su atención a Afrodita y se callaron…es decir guardaron silencio n.n

-gracias Sid, como decía…falta poco para que den las doce y no se si sea así pero…deberíamos comenzar a brindar…por nosotros, nuestros seres queridos y personas a las que amamos… ¿Quién quiere comenzar?-pregunto Afrodita, pero nadie contesto.

-yo, yo…-dijo Sid levantando la mano.

-adelante…-murmuro Afrodita mientras que Sid se levantaba.

-bueno pues…primero que nada me gustaría brindar por que…estamos con vida de nuevo, con las personas que amamos…en mi caso…mi hermano, mis compañeros, los dioses guerreros y…también quiero brindar por la fortuna de conocer a todos los caballeros presentes que aunque no a todos lo he tratado mucho…aun así los aprecio mucho…en especial a Milo y Saga que entre los tres hacemos varias cosas, travesuras, la mayoría de ellas, pero aun así nos metamos en muchos problemas los tres somos amigos, confidentes y…ahora, compañeros…así que "salud"-dijo Sid levantando su copa a la altura de su cabeza provocando varios aplausos de sus compañeros.

-ahora yo…-dijo Afrodita levantándose de su asiento - bueno pues… yo…sonara extraño pero bueno ya se acostumbraron, creo, quiero brindar por tener unos compañeros tan maravillosos y patriarca también igual de maravilloso que los caballeros y en especial por tener una pareja…tan amable, maravilloso al cual amo y él me ama al menos eso creo, a él no le importa lo que diga la gente y a mí tampoco yo soy feliz con él y espero que él conmigo también, y espero de todo corazón que todos tengan mucha dicha en sus vidas…por que si no fuera así…supongo que todos lo resentiríamos, somos como hermanos y les digo amigos míos, si algún día necesitan ayuda no duden en acercarse a mi o a quien mas confianza le tengan, aunque suene como comercial barato, los quiero muchos caballeros y dioses guerreros…feliz navidad "salud"

-sonó muy diplomático…-murmuro Death mientras que tomaba un sorbo de la bebida.

Dicho esto la sala se quedo en completo silencio, a todos los había hecho pensar, comenzaron a sonar los plausos al igual que unos "bien Afrodita" por parte de sus compañeros, chiflidos y mas aplausos.

-yo necesito algo…-dijo Saga llamando la atención de todos -¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, acto seguido la sala se lleno de risas masculinas y una femenina, para ser mas precisa, risas de todos los caballeros que estaban allí y Flare.

-yo…también quiero decir algo…-dijo Milo levantándose de su asiento algo nervioso y temeroso- en mi primer lugar….hace hambre… (nn) en segundo lugar…pues que les puedo decir, mis hermanos…discúlpenme…Camus, Shura, Saga por haberlos atacado se que tal vez aya muchas justificaciones para sustentar mi actuación pero…no debí haberlo hecho…-decía cuando fue interrumpido.

-claro que debiste-dijo Saga- así como Afrodita dijo, todos somos como hermanos y, tu, al saber que Shura, Camil y yo habíamos matado a Shaka pues te dolió por el cariño que nos tenemos y por mi parte, a mi manera de pensar, nosotros les debemos una disculpa…-decía mientras que jugaba con los cubiertos haciendo unos ademanes como si estuviesen en un debate.

-chicos esto es una fiesta no un debate, dejen los dramas para otro día y ahora hay que disfrutar de la fiesta ¿no?-dicho esto por Kanon, por lógica, todos asintieron volviendo a las sonrisas.

-en fin, termino con lo que empecé, estoy muy feliz de que todos estemos de nuevo vivos y reunidos aquí…y pues espero que así nos mantengamos por varios años mas y también…Sid…me gustaría hablar contigo después…-pidió Milo, Sid asintió mientras que Milo se volvía a sentar.

-¿alguien más?-pregunto Afrodita.

-huí no se amontonen, solo uno…-dijo Death en forma burlona.

-yo…-dijo Flare levantándose-yo quiero brindar por mi hermana, por la señorita Athena y en especial por todos los caballeros aquí presentes ya que todos pelearon con valentía ante cada peligro y en especial…me gustaría brindar por Hagen… por que es y ha sido mi mejor amigo todo este tiempo y lo aprecio mucho…-dicho esto volvió a sentarse, Hagen se levanto.

-tal vez suene atrevido…pero Señorita Flare…yo…me gustaría brindar por usted y por todos mi compañeros y en especial por que algún día corresponda al amor que le tengo…y les pido una disculpa a usted señorita Hilda y…a usted señorita Flare…si es que sonaron muy atrevidas mis palabras…

-pero Hagen yo también te amo….

-¿enserio?-pregunto Hagen incrédulo, Flare asintió…-ah bueno…después platicamos ¿si?-Flare asintió con una sonrisa, de repente el sonido que todos esperaban, las campanas que anunciaban que…

-¿había misa?, rayos odio las misas-dice Death.

-¿nos juntaremos todos para pelear por la independencia de México y sacar a los españoles del territorio mexicano?

-¿Cómo supiste eso Sid?

Quien sabe Milo este chico cada vez dice mas incoherencias…pero no, ninguna de las dos opciones que nos dieron, las campanas que anunciaban que ya eran las doce de la noche…

-¿que tenemos que correr a nuestro templo y perderemos un zapato como cenicienta?

Ay Saga nadamos por que te quiero no te digo lo que estoy pensando

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…yea, Feliz año nuevo…a no me adelante…lo siento- X3… hay Sid…

-pero así como va el fic, yo creo q si llegamos al año nuevo n.n

mil gracias Death, me agrada contar con tu apoyo, pero mejor síganle con el fic…

-muy bien ya todos pueden empezar a cenar…provecho…-dijo Afrodita, acto seguido todos los presentes comenzaron a comer murmurando un "les salio bien el pavo" "muy rica la ensalada" "ya se pueden casar" etc.…ya casi era la una de la mañana, los caballeros ya habían terminado de cenar, ahora brindaban o bebían o como quieran decirle.

-Shun, Sid, no le han tomado ni siquiera una gotita a su copa, anden no teman, nosotros los defendemos…-dijo Kanon.

-pero…-dijeron al unísono Sid y Shun.

-andeles…-dijeron Alberich y Death, Ikki y Bud asintieron, Sid y Shun se miraron el uno al otro, indecisos, por fin tomaron valor y le dieron un trago al vino, todos aplaudieron, haciendo bullas, etc.

-¿Sid puedes venir por un momento? …-pregunto Milo al gatito de las nieves al oído.

-Si claro…-respondió Sid levantándose para después salir del templo del patriarca.

-Sid yo…

-¿Qué sucede Milo¿Te sientes mal¿Necesitas un concejo?-pregunto Sid preocupado por su amigo, el cual no contesto solo se abalanzo sobre el….chan, chan, chan, chan… (Adivinen, no, no me pidan que les diga, anden adivinen…los que pensaron que Milo se desmayo están en un error y los que supusieron que…Milo le dio un beso a Sid pues…están en lo correcto, no se me asusten fue en la frente…tampoco tan rápido, son decentes, aja si eso ni yo me la creí, en fin)…

-eso…-dijo Milo completamente rojo.

- o///-///o eso explica muchas cosas… ¿me quieres?-pregunto Sid, Milo asintió, Sid sonrió para después depositar un beso en la frente de Milo.

-hey tórtolos…entren ya comenzaremos con el tequila…-dijo Saga que por suerte para todos, o en especial para Milo y Sid, Saga no había visto tal escenita.

-ya vamos…-dijo Milo levantando una mano, Sid negó con la cabeza sonriendo para después comenzar a caminar con dirección al templo donde estaba la fiesta, Milo y Mizar entraron al templo observando una muy extraña escena:

Una grabadora encendida tocando "clavado en un bar" de Maná (compréndanme soy una aficionada a Maná, necesito una dosis diaria de música de tal grandioso grupo para sobrevivir…eso es adicción soy como una adicta que no tiene control estoy cayendo una y mil veces…a no esa es la canción de enrique iglesias, "adicto" …Oh creo que eso es locura °. °…creo que locura, es lo más seguro con eso que soy Géminis …mejor continúo con el fic n.n), unos cuantos platicando…las chicas con las chicas, en cambio los otros eran un revoltijo:

# Thor, Aldebarán, Shaka, Mu, Bud, Siegfried, Mime y el maestro Camus se encontraban conversando de sus vidas.

#Death, Afrodita, Saga, Kanon, Sid, Milo, Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Fenrir, Ikki, Hyoga y Alberich hacían de las suyas: planeando travesuras mientras cantaban la canción que tocaba la grabadora…

#pero los que se la estaban pasando "aburridos eran Shion y Dohko, que se encontraban con Flare, Hagen, Shiryu, Misty, Seiya, Shun y Kiki los cuales estaban viendo quien rompía la piñata.

-oiga escritora….si mis compañeros están cantando ¿Cómo es que los vidrios siguen con vida?-pregunta Sid parpadeando tiernamente.

Pues…ah…no lo se, no lo había pensado.

-Sid no hay vidrios aquí…por si ya lo habrás notado…-le dijo Milo al oído…ay que lindos amiguetos…jijiji….hay no esperence estoy loca (no si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta)

-n//-///n si lo sabia solo….ah…solo...te estaba probando...si eso…quería saber si tu sabias….-dice Sid mas rojo que un tomate…

Mientras en la mente de Sid:

"¿me habrá creído? espero que si….creo que si….uff me salve…espera …no me salve…los lectores están de testigos y la escritora también…que tal si le dicen…Oh no eso es un trauma…¿Dónde esta mi conejito? Hace años que se murió…no mi conejo…T-T wua…."torito" O.O o no, eso es otro trauma"

Sid, Sid…no te preocupes yo no diré nada…y de seguro tampoco los lectores ¿cierto? (se observa a algunos asintiendo y uno que otro diciendo: "esta chica esta mas loca de lo que creía")

-a bueno….

-¿a bueno que?-pregunta Milo.

-¿ah? Ah…ya…este yo…nada…vamos con Saga y los demás…

-va que va…  
-¿Quién quiere un poco de ponche?-pregunto Afrodita acercándose a su grupito…mientras Sid y Milo se acercan.

-yo…por favor…- dice Sid, Afrodita le da un vaso de ponche…-gracias…

-yo te quiero a ti…-murmura Death a Afrodita cuando pasa cerca de él…

-no empieces… o//. //o es ponche no yo… ¿quieres o no?

-aja…ya que

-huí que carácter-dice Afrodita dándole el vaso a Death.

-cariño ¿Dónde esta el ponche? …los niños quieren…-dice Misty acercándose a Afrodita.

-Misty por favor no me digas eso de "cariño"por favor y…el ponche esta en la cocina…

-chicos… ¿Quién quiere un poco de pastel? –pregunto Kiki acercándose al grupito mientras que la grabadora cambiaba de tema.

-¡¡y que no sea de Maná por favor…diario los escuchas no se como no te hartas!! –me dice Death.

No te preocupes será la de labios compartidos…n.n

- te odio…

;-; nadie me quiere mi hermana m dice que necesito un Psicólogo…luego Death me hace esto…y luego pa acabarla me estoy muriendo de sueño…solo por ver a mis caballeros y ¿Qué gano? Que Mascara mortal me odie….WUAAAAAA

-tranquila…no te odio solo es que ya me harte de escuchar Maná día tras día ya hasta sueño con ellos y ni siquiera se como son…

-eso es extraño Death…-dice Afrodita dirigiéndole miradas acecinas y cabe decir que celosas…

-oye escritora nunca nos dijiste lo que ocurrió con el patriarca y Fenrir con una copa en las manos.

-no es necesario q ella se los diga…yo se los diré…lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…-decía Shion acercándose al grupito seguido de Dohko con una copa en las manos como si fuera de eso detectives que acaban de resolver un caso.

-pero si fue hace unas horas…Shion-dijo Dohko.

-Dohko tu sigue el juego quieres…cof, cof, como les decía lo recuerdo bien…-decía Shion mientras ponía mirada de Flash back

-hey miren el patriarca, como dijo la escritora, puso cara de que va a tener un flash back…-dice Sid acto seguido todos, absolutamente todos comienzan a tronar los dedos acercándose a Shion colocándose a su lado.

-flash back, flash back, flash back…-dicen todos al unísono hasta llegar a un lado de Shion.

Flash Back

Se observa al patriarca en un jardín de sus aposentos después de haber hecho la lista, se sentó recargándose en un árbol para relajarse en eso escucho unos jadeos y gruñidos…

-¿Qué es eso?-se pregunto a si mismo…buscando por todos lados…en eso escucho un aullido-hay mamá…por los dioses…-dicho esto observo unos perritos a lo lejos. Aquellos perritos comenzaron a acercarse a donde se encontraba Shion lentamente, el patriarca frunció el entrecejo sin comprender de quien o más bien que eran aquellos supuestos perritos. Conforme se fueron acercando hacia el patriarca se veían más amenazantes, pronto nuestro querido patriarca observo que no eran perritos sino lobos y que no se acercaban para jugar con él pacíficamente ya que aquellos hermosos lobitos querían jugar a la comidita…lo malo es que la "comidita" era el patriarca.

Shion al ver lo que los lobitos tenían en mente se levanto como resorte, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a correr intentando escapar de los lobos cosas que fue inútil ya que Jinx y la manada corrieron tras los huesitos del patriarca y no por que quisieran algo con él…bueno que si querían con él si querían pero comérselo, el patriarca corría y corría, y poco a poco los lobos lo iban alcanzando.

-por los dioses ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?…-se pregunto el patriarca sin dejar de correr-¡¡¡DOHKOOOO!!-exclamo acto seguido súper Dohko llego con su capa roja y…su traje súper pegado y…hay no perence ya me emocione n///. //n eso es de decía llego Dohko sin su capa con su ropa de entrenamiento, abrió la puerta sujetando a Shion sacándolo del jardín para después cerrar la puerta y los lobos…pues bien gracias y ¿ustedes como están? Es decir quien sabe que fue de los lobos.

Fin Del Flash Back

-flash back, flash back, flash back…-dicen todos al unísono a un lado del patriarca el cual parpadea un par de veces.

-ya acabo el flash back…-dijo Sid acto seguido todos se alejaron de allí menos los del grupito.

-a entonces eso paso…-dijo Fenrir.

-sip…y aun no se como salio Jinx…-respondió el patriarca.

-ji, ji, ji, ji…pues el pobrecito estaba llore y llore y me suplicaba que lo sacara que quería estar con Fenrir así que lo saque…nada mas a él por que los otros ya estaba dormidos –respondió Dohko con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARA

HOLA DE NUEVO….

Espero les aya gustado, y recuerden cualquier duda, comentario sugerencia critica constructiva y destructiva, háganmela saber porfa….bueno ahora ya me voy por q tengo q ensayar para el baile q presentare en la escuela..

Sin nada mas que decir me despido deseandoles:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchisisisisimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis"


	8. CONFESIONES…BORRACHERAS Y CR

Hola!!!!

Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, con eso de que ya mero salgo de clases pues se me complican algunas cositas y aparte mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme a hacer ejercicio y pues termino bien cansada pero ya voy a estar de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mas seguido, en fin, espero me disculpen y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo espero les guste….

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AUN LEEN ESTE FIC QUE DEBIO TERMINAR HACE MUCHISIMOS MESES, PERO BUENO, Y AHORA POR FIN LE GRAN FINAL!!! O ALGO ASI

**_NAVIDAD AL ESTILO SAINT SEIYA _**

**_CAPITULO 8: CONFESIONES…BORRACHERAS Y CREO QUE EL FIN POR AHORA_**

- oye Dohko… ¿como es sabias que te pedía salir y que quería estar con Fenrir?-pregunto Shion.

-a…yo…he…ji, ji, ji,…lo supuse creo…sip… lo supuse…-respondió al patriarca para después ambos alejarse del grupito.

-oye Afro… ¿sobro comida?-pregunto Saga en cuanto Afrodita paso por allí.

-creo…¿ALGUIEN QUIERE REPETIR?!!!-pregunto Afrodita con una bandeja con la cual repartía el ponche.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!….

-huí que carácter…ya cacéense-dice Afrodita molesto.

Mi hermoso Afrodita…no te pongas así mi niño compréndelos…es q estaba bien rica la comida y pues "pongalas" (al estilo de mi amigueto Esteban)…todos comieron como desesperados y como bestias, sin ofender… ¿no es cierto?

-Seee….

-sigue con el fic por favor…que ya se me esta olvidando para que quería saber si había sobrado comida-dice Saga colocando sus puños es la cintura…como me encanta ese caballero; en eso Death se acerca a Saga y le susurra algo al oído… ¿Qué será?

-o.ó? –carita de todos…me incluyo e incluso me atrevo a decir que los lectores también.

-a ya me acorde…-dice Saga sonriendo maliciosamente…Ay sensei puras transas con usted.

-si sobro comida Saga…pero creo que se va a desperdiciar con eso de que comieron como bestias…-dijo Afrodita entristeciendo el semblante.

-no te preocupes le daremos otro uso mas productivo…-dijo Death colocando su brazo en los hombros de Afrodita abrazándolo.

-me estas alarmando…esto va a ser un caos de eso estoy seguro…-dijo Afrodita soltando un suspiro resignado.

-no es para tanto…horita vuelvo…-dijo Saga entrando a la cocina, Afrodita solo atino a poner sus puños enfrente de su boca, la mirada y tono de Saga no le daba muy buena espina y era de suponerse ya que Saga siempre era el de las locas ideas ( tenia q ser géminis).

-¿Qué ira a hacer?-pregunto desesperado Afrodita agitando a Death: x.x

-no era necesario hacerme desear regresar la cena XP…-dicho esto por el cangrejito todos se alejaron de él-tranquilos, ya se me paso…

-¡¡¡¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!-se escucho la voz de Saga mientras que aventaba un montón de la ensalada, acto seguidos los caballeros se le unieron.

-un momento…como rayos nos unimos a Saga…¡¡SI SAGA ES ÉL ÚNICO QUE TIENE LA COMIDA NO SEAS…!! …-reclama (como siempre) Death Mask.

-¡¡¡Death!! No seas grosero…-dice Afrodita frunciendo el ceño (Oh mi Afrodita precioso cuanto lo amo, siempre me defiende)

Bien respondiendo tu pregunta amado Death (no q amabas a Afro Jessy) tu no te metas otra yo, es entre lo lectores, Death y yo, ya no hay espacio para ti (¿Así o mas tonta?)… tienes suerte de que seamos casi la misma, ahora…como les decía, pues mientras que el pececito zangoloteaba a Death Saga corría a la velocidad de la luz dejando los trastos donde estaba la comida, al mismo tiempo que llevaba a las diosas y Flare a un lugar "seguro" ¡¿Alguna otra duda?! Death

-ninguna… mocosa…

Grrrrr….tienes suerte de que te quiera mucho. Como les decía…todos comenzaron a aventarse comida, era un caos, cuando uno de los caballeros estaba dispuesto a arrojarle comida a otro llegaba de quien sabe donde un pedazo de carne…u.u…me lo hubieran dado, yo tenia hambre…y…mi estomago es muy ruidoso…no tanto como un león pero se le acerca…y me da mucha hambre …jijii

-¡¡¡¡ESO A NADIE LE IMPORTA, YA SIGUE CON EL FIC!!!….-ash q carácter Death, ya casate, pero no con Afro, no quiero q me cometan adulterio O.O ups, mejor continuamos n.n…en fin en la sala principal era un completo desastre, pero muchos han de decir ¿¿¿Qué tan santos son que no han bebido nada??? No señoras y señores, lectoras y lectores, chiquillas y chiquillos…(al estilo Fox, nunca olvidaremos a nuestro presidente…esperen a mi aun no me interesa la política…mejor le sigo…antes de que empeore DEATH: mas no se puede Grrrr aullido lobuno) no fan fanáticos y fan fanáticas, no…nuestros queridísimos dorados ya tenían sus copitas encima…un vivo ejemplo eran Shion y Dohko, los cuales ya se estaban contando sus penas y como habían perdido la virginidad….pero eso es otra historia, por otro lado estaba Saga que se andaba tambaleando el pobre y por el otro y no es por delatarlos ni nada pero…Milo a cada rato le guiñaba el ojo a su supuesto "amigo" Syd el cual solo se sonrojaba, hay bicho malo, otros estaba cantando a todo pulmón, y no la canción…no, bueno, no esa canción, si no que…

-a que adivino…una de maná-dice Death posando sus puños en la cintura.  
No Death, no, por suerte para ti y los lectores ahora era una de Ricky Martín, la de living la vida loca; otros medio bailando, bañándose con ponche…etc. Algunos mas casi haciendo "mucha ropa" mejor dicho "poca ropa" yuju… cof, cof, ya me entendieron no n//. //n

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx MIENTRAS TANTO xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que cosas tan extrañas me sucedieron este día…-decía Saori mientras que tomaba un poco de vino al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una gritería y varias bullas en el salón principal ( y adivinen de quienes eran…sip de nuestros amados caballeros).

-es verdad…si no hubiera sido por que a la "lista" ( aja) de Saori se le cayó al Niké un auto nos hubiera arroyado-dice Hilda a Flare y Hagen que están mas ocupados poniéndose atención el uno al otro; en eso Hilda pone ojitos de flash Back y adivinen que…si…de repente en el fondo se escucha unos: "flash back, flash back" mientras que detrás de Hilda salen todos los caballeros con comida en la cara, cabello, hombros, manos, etc.…tronando los dedos. (¿De donde salieron y como se enteraron? )

Flash Back

Iban caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido…iban con fantasmas y con Ángeles caídos.

-¿VAMOS DE NUEVO¿Qué no te cansas de escuchar Maná?!!!-supongo que ya se imagina quien es, si, nuestro querido DM, en fin, ya narro bien pa que no te enojes cangrejito playero.

Iban caminado la diosa de la sabiduría y la reencarnación de Odin por…el parque o en algún lugar, el punto en que venían de shopping, es decir que venían de las compras, y no para la navidad de nuestros caballeros NO chiquillas y chiquillos (sin ofender, ya me gusto) sino que venias de comprar ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, etc.…. de pronto se observa a Neko-no-Saint conduciendo una camioneta, o perdón me equivoque, quise decir un tráiler a toda velocidad, pasándose un alto con ojitos que nos dicen claramente: "matare a Athena e Hilda wuajajajajajajaja" y como comparto aquella expresión por suerte para Neko-no-Saint no había ningún policía y así no podría infraccionarla wuajajajajaja, cof, mejor le sigo…. La diosa mas odiosa de todo el mundo, todo, incluyendo el universo, estaba apunto de bajar de la banqueta pero…¡¡¡¡PERO TENIA QUE OCURRIR, LA MUY ESTÚPIDA, PERDÓN, DIGO A LA MUY "LISTA" SE LE OCURRIÓ QUE SE LE CAYERA LA NIKÉ!!! Provocando que esta se detuviera y pasara por muy cerca de Saori el trailer de Neko-no-Saint (GRRRRR….gruñido Lobuno).

-deberás contigo…debiste haberla matado-dice mi doppelganger-tu no te metas, rayos odio esos cambios de personalidad.

Fin del flash back….

-ya se acabo el flash back…-dice Death cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡¡continuamos con la guerra de comida!!- dice Saga mientras todos salen corriendo del salón donde están las diosas y la hermosa parejita.

-¿Qué extraño no crees?-pregunta Flare (recuerden que ellas solo recuerdan mas no se enteran de que esto fue un atentado en su contra).

-en fin ya vámonos a dormir que ya pasan de las 3 de la mañana y ya tengo sueño…-dice Saori, los presentes acceden (solo los que están con la loca) y se retiran cada quien a sus habitaciones correspondientes….

Lo que quedaba de la noche o madrugada, lo que sea, paso muy rápido, todos nuestros queridos caballeros se divirtieron a mas no música estilo mundial donde hay tamborazas, silbatazos (adivinen, si una de maná la de "tonto en la lluvia" jijiji lo bueno es que Death ya estaba mas…ebrio por no decir otra palabra que ni se dio cuenta, incluso hasta la estaba bailando y cantando no sabia, que se la sabia) en fin ya dejo mis traumas por un rato, otros caballeros aun seguían jugando con la comida, incluso ya estaban confesando el por que algunos caballeros no tienes sus cascos; por fin se quedaron dormidos, unos en el sofá, otros en el suelo, otros en la cocina, comedor, unas sillas unidas para formar una especie de cama, otros en la alfombra, en fin se utilizaban como almohadas lo unos a otros.  
Por fin despertaron los bellos durmientes, cabe destacar que Shun que fue el único, aparte de Syd que se quedo en su juicio los cuales con su gran inteligencia (sin sarcasmo) se fueron a la habitación del patriarca… y no es por halagarlos mas pero es la segunda habitación mas grande de toooooooooodo el santuario.

-buenos días… ¿alguien quiere desayunar?-pregunto Shun amablemente el cual entraba seguido por Sid.

-yo quería pero ya se me fueron las ganas de escuchar como es que regresa todo Dohko XP- dice Saga poniendo cara de "que asco, luego sigo yo" (guacala).

-buenos días…caballeros, espero que hayan descansado por que horita mismo quiero que limpien el templo, laven los trastes y preparen el almuerzo por que les salio muy rica la cena y pues…jijiji n.n así que dense prisa por que ya me esta dando hambre…-ordena la mugrosa diosa.

-si y lo primero que le voy a poner es veneno -murmura Death-¿segura que esa no eres tu?, siempre tienes hambre.

No mi niño precioso, no soy yo si no los hubiera dejado descansando, sabes que su felicidad en mi felicidad…

-si, si novela barata….-maldito Death me las vas a pagar…como decía en cuanto desapareció la diosa, no se emocionen, solo del templo, no de la faz de la tierra, tuviéramos tanta suerte los caballeros comenzaron a hacer lo que les habían ordenado. Después de unas 3 o 4 horas terminaron, cansados, demacrados, etc.… el maestro Dohko aun no dejaba de regresar todo lo que había comido, Afrodita no paraba de zangolotear a Death por el aspecto tan demacrado que tenia reclamándole que era su cumpla "que el caballero mas hermoso se viera tan mal, mal, mal, mal, mal y mal", Saga no dejaba de maldecir su suerte al igual que Kanon y para no hacerla tan larga, todos se estaban arrepintiendo de haber tomado, comido, jugado, tanto como lo hicieron la noche anterior y quien sabe que cosas mas, pero eso será otra historia….

Fin…. ….creo

espacio para mi….para mi sufrimiento, diría yo;-;

Se observa la escena mas anhelada por Death el cual me ama tanto:

Todos los lectores apunto de matarme, preparando todo tipo de aparatos de tortura, yo con carita de lobita asustada, retrocediendo tratando de que se alejen de mí…Help…ayúdenme…

-¿¿Por qué no la mataste??-pregunta neko-no-saint casi estrangulándome siendo detenida por los otros lectores que también me quieren matar (auuuu ayúdenme, aullido melancólico, debería decir temeroso, de la lobita Bipolar).

-compréndanme por favor….todo lo hice por mi Seiyita precioso…lo quiero mucho y además si ustedes lo hacen sufrir lo atacan le dicen que es un gran estúpido alguien le tiene que querer…-digo en defensa cubriendo lo que puedo de mi cuerpo, en especial mi cara, con mis brazos ¡¡¡TODO MENOS MI CARA!!! .

-oye tu también me atacaste…-dice Seiya que…¿TAMBIÉN SE UNE A LA LEGIÓN CONTRA MI¿Dioses por que me hacen esto?

-pero solo te puse muy imaginativo así que no te quejes…

-ta bien . -dice Seiya.

-además…si yo la mataba… ¿Cómo se iban a divertir ustedes? ya no la podrían hacer sufrir…por favor no me maten, aun tengo tarea que hacer, exámenes que presentar…un compañero aun no me devuelve unos colores, se los tengo que pedir…por favor no me maten…-suplico hincándome rogando por mi vida T.T Grrrr piedad, misericordia…

-O.O completamente patética…-lectores al unísono.

-yo opino que tomemos las cadenas se Shun o el rosario de Shaka y la estrangulemos…-dijo Lord Freeman buscando con la mirada dichos objetos; O.O me odian de verdad.

-no, tengo una idea mejor, yo como aprendiz de caballero necesito alguien con quien practicar mi puntería y Jessy no seria mal tiro al blanco….-dice mi buena amiga karo-andromeda, vaya amiga….

-no, no, no, mejor…neko-no-saint tráete tu trailer-sugiere Youki-Neko-Gami.

-¡¡¡viva!!!-exclama neko-no-saint

-O.0 vaya

- Karo-andromeda prepara rosas paralizadoras, Mary Martin…tú…ah…ve por el rosario de Shaka….Lord Freeman…dile a tu maestro Death que vaya preparando el huequito pa Jessy en el inframundo -dice Youki-Neko-Gami con una mirada maligna.

-¿Qué me piensan hacer?-pregunto con mi carita de lobita apaleada mientras que los lectores voltean a ver a Youki-Neko-Gami esperando la respuesta.

-te amarraremos con las cadenas y el rosario, neko-no-saint vendrá en su trailer, karo-andromeda te privara de cualquier movimiento y con el trailer te eliminaremos….mientras que todos reímos ante el triunfo…wuahahahahaahaha-responde nuestro buen amigo Youki-Neko-Gami…O.O enserio me odian.

-¿no crees que es muy sanguinario? Es decir ¿mucha masacre no crees?-dice mi otra buena amiga Mary Martin.

- ta bien…. ¿que opinan que le hagamos?…-pregunta Youki-Neko-Gami entristeciendo la mirada.

-yo aun mantengo mi idea, si quieren les presto mis rosas…-dice mi amigueta karo-andromeda con varias rosas en las manos de muchos colores y muchos sabores.

-yo también aun sigo con mi idea….-dice Lord Freeman.

-yo opino que la perdonemos…-dice mi buena amiga Marina (mi otro yo)

-si yo estoy de acuerdo con Marina, además Jessy tiene razón si ella eliminaba a Saori ¿con quien nos divertiríamos?

-háganle caso a mi buena amigueta Mary Martin-suplico desde el suelo (recuerden que se supone yo estoy hincada)

-si…Mary Martin tiene razón…-dice Karo, mientras que los demás asienten.

-mil gracias…-digo casi llorando de la alegría de que me permitirán vivir un poco más…

-nada mas por que si no estas tu no estoy yo….

-de todas formas gracias…-digo haciendo una reverencia de repente algo me jala de la camisa y pasamos a otra escena.

Dohko: ÒÓ ahora vas con nosotros…

Jessy: Ó-Ò ¿y ahora que hice?

Saga¡¡¡que¿Qué hiciste?!!!

Syd: los dejaste muy mal Jessy…

Jessy: ah ¿es eso?

Death¿querías más¿SE TE HIZO MUY POCO?!!!

Dohko¿Qué acaso no te fue suficiente?

Jessy: no es eso maestro Dohko, lo que pasa es que quería pasar más tiempo con vosotros…

Shura: vaya una tiíta que me comprenda

Jessy: namas por que te quiero muchísimo no te digo nada como les decía, si los dejaba así ustedes iban a venir aquí…y yo les tengo preparado algo…

Acto seguido comienzo a repartirles a todos un pequeño botecito de pastillas que dice: "pastillas para dolores de cabeza después de unas fiestas salvajes y no de la abuelita"

Fenrir: eso arregla muchas cosas…

Dohko: sip…

Jessy¿entonces si estoy perdonada?

Death: si esto nos quita el mal estar si…

Jessy: entonces si

Creo que ahora si FIN n.n

**FIN**

HOLA DE NUEVO

Espero haya sido de su agrado…si no pueden decirme sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias, criticas constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos, verdulería, frutería, o abarrotería completa yo los recibiré con gusto

En fin sin nada más que decir me despido DESEANDOLES:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchísimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis"

Nos leyemos luego…y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza

GRACIAS A TODOS


End file.
